Kate and Leopold 2
by SpoiledBratNo1
Summary: Kate went to live with Leopold in his world.
1. Chapter 1

Kate and Leopold 1 (Review)  
  
  
  
  
Our last adventure was when Leopold had seen this guy in his world he had never known in his life.  
When he follows him he finds himself in this strange mans world. The mans name was Stuart.Leopold thought he had been  
dreaming as he saw the new and modern New York City. As he walked the street of New York he had found the bridge..... he was  
amazed that it had finished after all those years. After days he had grown to love Kate..... Kate just thought he was a weirdo   
that thought he was from the past. Before it was time to leave back home Leopold had had an arguement with Kate and she was mad  
at him.  
He wanted to say sorry before he left but there was no time at all. He had to go home before midnight. Kate had found out he was   
really from the past and was meant to be with him. She ran,ran,and ran until she got to the bridge and jumped off. She had gone   
back to the past wiht Leopold and he had said her name and they were married.  
  
Kate and Leopold 2   
  
Now Back to Kate and Leopold. With 2 children (two girls)..... Katherine(3) and Emily(5). Kate had been thinking about   
her boyfriend Stuart and brother Charlie. Missing them so much. As well her husband Leopold has busy as usually. Then, all off a sudden  
she sees a strange man outside her bedroom window. He is coming up to her door as she hears the door bell ringing. She goes to open   
the door and the man is covering his face. She asks "Who are you?" No answer. She gets terrified as the stranger raises his head and she   
sees it is her long lost ex- boyfriend Stuart. She was in shock as she asked him to come in. She asked "How did you get here?" He had answered  
the portal had opened again. She hugged him in such happiness also saying she was just thinking about them.  
  
While she was packing her bags Leopold walks into the room. Leopold asked "What are you doing?"   
Kate answered " I'm going to go visit my brother in the year 2002 and taking the children." Leave, you can't leave" yelled Leopold.   
"Why not,huh?" asked Kate. Leopold grabs her and says "I'm going with you." As they left the children asked Mother and Father where we were going.   
As they ran they answered going to visit your Uncle Charlie.They went to the bridge and met up with Stuart. He had brong extra goggles for the children.   
As they drag the children up the the jumping spot. Kicking and   
screaming they jump of the bridge with the kids.  
  
Kids looking at their house as they fall sreaming. Kate thinking how her brother looks after all these years.  
Leopold waiting to see the bridge done again. Kids have another thinking are they gonna die after this experirence. Stuart   
wondering if Charlie really took care of his dog while he was gone.   
  
  
  
A/N: Shout outz to my friends Jenny, Kathy,Monika,Billy, and SoccerChick.  
Pleaze R/R becuz I want to know what you think. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2   
  
Kate and leopold find themselves in the apartment of Stuart. Kate kissing Leopold because she is so gladly to be alive.  
Kids waking up happy to see their parents and still be alive after their little situation. Leopold went on and had a little vacatoin to see New   
York City. Kate going to her old apartment to see Charlie. Children of course going with their mother as their father takes a tour. Before Leopold  
left this time he takes some normal clothes. Back to kate entering her old home. She enters and it is such a mess. Kate thinking "That is what I get   
leaving a guy to take of a home by himself." She looks in the room and finds her brother sleeping in the bed. Waking him up in such exitement she  
hugs him so tight he couldn't breathe but got to say some words.  
  
"Kate......I.....can't.....breathe!" In such a little voice but enough for her to hear.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I've missed you so much" said Kate  
  
As Charlie strains to say some words he says" Me too, but before you leave back home don't kill me of exitement." Hugging his sister(Kate).  
  
(leaving the house and meeting with Leopold as he sees the New New York City)  
  
As a girl passes with pink hair and boy with green, he thinks that he had been seeing things.  
  
He asked "How did your hair get that way if I may ask?"  
  
Kids leaving and looking at him like he is stupid.  
  
Leopold going finding himself back to the bridge. As he puts his hands in his pocket he finds a $100. He wonders if he can use this   
somewhere. As he passes so many stores one caught his eye. He had never seen anything like it. As he read the sign it said "Burger King." He entered the store.  
  
Leopold asks: "Ummm..... what can i get here?"  
  
Employee: " Sir....read the sign" pointing at the sign above.  
  
Leopold looking interested: " I'll have number 2. The Double Wopper?"  
  
Employee: "Would you like a drink with that?"  
  
Leopold: " OK? I'll have a Coke?" Looking confused.  
  
(Leaving Leopold to his meal we find ourself back to Kete going to her job at the company. Thinking "Why did i ever leave this I miss it so much?")  
  
Everyone stunned like statues as she enters.  
  
Everyone says: "Hi, Kate."  
  
As Kate left the building she met up with her husband.  
  
Leopold:"This is where you worked before you came to leave with me. Right?"  
  
Kate:"Yea, everyone was stunned to see me. And I met their new manager."  
  
Leopold: "Oh."  
  
Kate: "Well, let's get home to the children."  
  
Leopold: "Sure, let's go."  
  
On their trip home, Kate gave Leopold a trip on the way there. He seen where the twin towers used to be and very, very, very tall buildings. Seen the stores: Flower Shop, 99 cents Store, and they went and had lunch in McDonalds. He (Leopold) liked coke very much.  
  
At the house the children running all over the place and giving unlce Charlie a new kind of feeling of kids. Kate and Leopold came to an even bigger mess than it was when they first came. Charlie lied out on the couch as the kids taking a nap in the room.....  
  
Kate asked "What happened?"  
  
At the same time that she asked that question Stuart entered the window and had some good news and bad news.  
  
Charlie, Kate, Leopold: "What is the news?"  
  
Stuart: "The good news is today is Monday."  
  
Everyone:" Yea?"  
  
Stuart: " The portal closes this friday at midnight. So what ever you want to do or meet you got to do quick because time go bye quick."  
  
As we leave this Chapter 2. Wait till next time for their reactions in chapter three.  
  
  
A/N: Shout outz to my Aol friends and from school : Kathy...Monika....and Billy.  
If you like my story pleaz R/R so i can find out what you think about it. 


End file.
